Transportation of tissue paper bundles and similar products, folded or un-folded, includes transportation of substantial amounts of air between the sheets and plies of the products. Typically, densities for common dry crepe and TAD (Through Air Dried) in folded products range up to around 0.19 g/cm3 and 0.15 g/cm3 respectively.
For folded products, typical high end data for density is in the ranges:                Wet crepe: 0.26 g/cm3         Dry crepe: 0.19 g/cm3         TAD: 0.15 g/cm3         NW: 0.18 g/cm3         
It has been a long-felt need to reduce the bulk of stacks of cellulose-containing hand towels. Some attempts have been made to compress the stack of hand towels and then wrap them with an enclosure wrap to keep them in somewhat compressed state during transportation and storage. This is known from for instance EP 1 860 033 A1.